tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie and Clarabel/Gallery
''The Railway Series File:TheReverend'sAnnieandClarabelmodels.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's models File:ThomasandtheGuardRS2.PNG|Annie and Clarabel illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:TheMissingCoachRS4.png|Annie and Clarabel illustrated by John T. Kenney File:MavisRS2.png|Annie or Clarabel illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel26.png|Annie and Clarabel illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasandGordonOffTheRails12.PNG|Annie and Clarabel illustrated by Stephen Lings Thomas & Friends Model Series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain45.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain45(OriginalShot).png|Original shot of Annie JamesandtheCoaches71.png|Annie in the first season JamesandtheCoaches72.png|Clarabel in the first season File:ThomasandBertie15.png File:ThomasandtheGuard43.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png File:Coal39.png File:DowntheMine3.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty3.png File:Daisy(episode)16.png|Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta File:Percy'sPredicament40.png|Annie and Clarabel in the second season File:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel in the third season File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter60.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fourth season File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday8.png|Annie and Clarabel in their weathering looks File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday66.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fifth season File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday71.png|Annie, Clarabel and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad699.png|Annie and Clarabel in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroadTeaser2.png File:TheFogman4.png|Annie and Clarabel in the sixth season File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak28.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png|Annie and Clarabel in the seventh season File:ThreeCheersforThomas29.png File:AVisitFromThomas19.png|Annie and Clarabel in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:ThomasSavesTheDay20.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eighth season File:ThomasAndTheCircus26.png File:Emily'sAdventure51.png File:Strength4.png|Annie being lifted back onto the tracks by Harvey File:Sounds7.png|Annie and Clarabel in an eighth season Learning Segment File:ThomasandtheToyShop45.png|Annie and Clarabel in the ninth season File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine64.png|Neville pulling Annie and Clarabel File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png|Toby, Annie and Clarabel at Bluff's Cove File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic41.png|Annie's interior in the model series File:GettingToBluff'sCove10.png|Annie and Clarabel in a ninth season Learning Segment File:ThomasandtheShootingStar22.png|Clarabel with an 'end train' lantern File:SeeingtheSights56.png File:DieselsandSteamers1.png|Annie and Clarabel in a tenth season Learning Segment File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)28.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eleventh season File:TheGreatDiscovery194.png|Stanley pulling Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasAndTheBillboard5.png|Annie and Clarabel in the twelfth season File:BestFriends52.png CGI Series File:DoubleTrouble53.png|Clarabel in CGI File:TimeForaStory74.png|Annie in CGI File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty27.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fourteenth season File:PercytheSnowman56.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery71.png|Annie in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery72.png|Clarabel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor24.png|Annie with the Famous Composer File:KingoftheRailway40.png|Clarabel in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway41.png|Annie in King of the Railway File:GordonRunsDry7.png|Annie and Clarabel in the seventeenth season File:Thomas'Shortcut62.png File:Thomas'Shortcut63.png File:TaleOfTheBrave348.png|Annie in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave350.png|Clarabel in Tale of the Brave File:NotSoSlowCoaches40.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eighteenth season File:NotSoSlowCoaches53.png|Annie sleeping File:NotSoSlowCoaches123.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable3.png|Annie's emergency cable File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable12.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable50.png|Clarabel's brake File:Spencer'sVIP137.png File:TheAdventureBegins480.png|Annie and Clarabel being shunted in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins598.png File:TheAdventureBegins599.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?44.png|Annie and Clarabel in the nineteenth season File:LostProperty91.png File:LostProperty40.png|Annie's interior in CGI File:SidneySings27.PNG|Annie in the twentieth season File:SidneySings28.PNG|Clarabel in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace96.png|Streamlined Annie in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace100.png|Streamlined Clarabel in The Great Race JourneyBeyondSodor65.png|Annie and Clarabel in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor209.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor210.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor621.png File:UnscheduledStops44.png|Annie and Clarabel in the twenty-first season File:UnscheduledStops131.png File:UnscheduledStops132.png File:TheBigFreeze152.png File:TheBigFreeze153.png Promotional Material File:ThomasSeason1promo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo3.jpeg File:Thomas,Annie,andClarabelpromo.jpg File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:JamesandtheRedBalloon89.png File:DVDBingo10.png|Annie and Clarabel in DVD Bingo File:AnnieCGI.png File:AnnieCGIPromo2015.jpg File:AnnieCGIpromo1.png File:ClarabelCGI.png File:ClarabelCGIPromo2015.jpg File:ClarabelCGIpromo1.png File:AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Head-on CG promo File:CGIHead-onAnniePromo.png|Annie CG promo File:CGIHead-onClarabelPromo.png|Clarabel CG promo File:AnnieCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelCGIpromo.png|CG promo of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasatUlfsteadCastlepromo2.png File:ThomasAnnie&ClarabelPromo.jpeg File:AnnieModel.jpg|Head-on model promo of Annie File:ClarabelModel.jpg|Head-on model promo of Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.PNG|Annie and Clarabel's model specifications File:AnniePromo.png File:ClarabelPromo.png File:Head-OnAnniePromoArt.png|Head-on promo art File:Head-OnClarabelPromoArt.png|Head-on promo art File:AnnieJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on promo File:ClarabelJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on promo File:Head-OnAnnieandClarabelPromoArt.gif|Head-on promo art File:AnnieandClarabelpromoart.png|Head-on promo art File:AnnieAndClarabel1stErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL promo File:AnnieAndClarabel2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:ERTLGoldRailAnnieback.png File:ERTLGoldRailClarabelback.png File:Anniepromoart.png File:Clarabelpromoart.png File:AnnieWebsitePromo.png|Promo art Miscellaneous File:Thomas'123Book7.png|Annie and Clarabel as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:ThomasattheCarnivalpuzzle.jpg|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Percy, Henry and James File:Annie_and_Clarabel_CGI_Face_Sketch_Design.jpg File:Annie'sFace.png File:ReallyUsefulCoaches1.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in a magazine story File:AnnieHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Annie at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:ClarabelHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Clarabel at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:Thomas’BrassModel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel behind Thomas at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:Thomas’ModelonDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay1.jpg File:AnnieandClarabelRWSBasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's Railway Series Basis File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|Annie and Clarabel's Television Series Basis File:Annie_in_the_sidings.jpg|Annie at a UK Day Out with Thomas Event File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumAnnie.JPG|Annie at a Day Out With Thomas event File:DOWTBureValleyRailwayAnnie.jpg|Annie at the Bure Valley Railway File:ClarabelReplica.png|Clarabel at the Llangollen Railway File:AnnieDraytonManor.jpg|Annie at Drayton Manor File:ClarabelDraytonManor.jpg|Clarabel at Drayton Manor File:ThomasTownTrainRide.jpg|Annie and Clarabel at Thomas Town Six Flags File:ThomasDisplayatGoldCoastPiazza.jpg|Annie in an interactive display Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg|ERTL File:ERTL1984AnnieClarabel.png|Original ERTL packaging File:ERTLThomasWithAnnieAndClarabelThreePack.jpg|ERTL three pack with Thomas File:ERTLPercyAnnieAndClarabel3pack.jpg|ERTL three pack with Percy File:ERTLGoldRailAnnie.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail (Annie) File:ERTLGoldRailClarabel.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail (Clarabel) File:ERTLAnnieandClarabelTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:ERTLAnnieandClarabelTradingCard2.png File:Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along prototype File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayAnnie.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play (Annie) File:Take-N-PlayClarabel2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play (Clarabel) File:Take-n-PlayAnnie2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play (Annie) File:Take-n-PlayClarabel2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play (Clarabel) File:CollectibleRailwayThomasClassics.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AnnieandClarabelAdventures.jpeg|Adventures File:WoodenRailwayAnnie1992.png|Wooden Railway 1992 (Annie) File:WoodenRailwayClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 1992 (Clarabel) File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayAnnieandClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Re-release File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationAnnie.jpg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationClarabel.jpg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLight-UpRevealAnnie&Clarabel.jpg|Light-Up and Reveal Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLight-UpRevealAnnieAndClarabel.png File:WoodAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Wood File:WoodenRailwayPercyandClarabel.jpeg|Wooden Railway Percy and Clarabel File:PlarailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:MotorRoadAndRailGoldThomas.jpg|Plarail Gold Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PlarailBlueClearBlueAnnie.png|Clear Blue Annie File:PlarailClearClarabel.jpg|Clear Clarabel File:PlarailStreamlinedThomas.png|Plarail Streamlined File:TrackMasterAnnie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterClarabel.jpg File:TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|TrackMaster Revolution File:TrackMasterWingedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster aeroplane-themed File:MotorizedRailwayThomasStarterSet.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MinisClassicAnnie.png|Minis (''classic) (Annie) File:MinisPopArtAnnie.jpg|Minis (pop art) (Annie) File:MinisClassicClarabel.png|Minis (classic) (Clarabel) File:Hornby Annie Clarabel.jpg|Hornby (1984 - 2000) File:HornbyAnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby (2000 - 2014) File:Hornby2015AnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby (2015 - Present) File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Bachmann Prototype (Annie) File:BachmannAnnie.png|Bachmann HO Scale (Annie) File:BachmannClarabel.jpg|Bachmann Prototype (Clarabel) File:BachmannClarabel.png|Bachmann HO Scale (Clarabel) File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie,OpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann Large scale Prototype File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale (Annie) File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale (Clarabel) File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set File:MarklinAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Märklin File:LionelThomas.jpg|Lionel File:LionelThomasChristmasset.jpg|Lionel Christmas File:LionelGScaleThomas.jpg|Lionel G Scale File:BrioAnnieandClarabel.JPG|Brio File:LimitedEditionCollectionAnnie.JPG|Limited Edition Collection (Annie) File:LimitedEditionCollectionClarabel.JPG|Limited Edition Collection (Clarabel) File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Wind-up (Annie) File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Wind-up (Clarabel) File:Wind-UpAnnieRedCheeks.jpg|Wind-up Red Cheeks (Annie) File:Wind-UpClarabelRedCheeks.jpg|Wind-up Red Cheeks (Clarabel) File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Metallic (Annie) File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Metallic (Clarabel) File:WindUpClearMetallicAnnie.png|Wind-up Clear Metallic (Annie) File:WindUpClearMetallicClarabel.png|Wind-up Clear Metallic (Clarabel) File:Wind-upShinyAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Shiny (Annie) File:Wind-upShinyClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Shiny (Clarabel) File:WindUpStreamlinedAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Streamlined (Annie) File:WindUpStreamlinedClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Streamlined (Clarabel) File:MyFirstThomasAnnie.jpg|My First Thomas (Annie) File:MyFirstThomasClarabel.jpg|My First Thomas (Clarabel) File:NewBlockThomasYardSet.jpg|New Block Yard Set File:PukaQAnnie.jpg|Puka-Q (Annie) File:TomicanewThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomica File:TomixAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:DiscoverJunctionThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|Discover Junction File:BandaiTECSPrototypeAnnie.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype (Annie) File:BandaiTECSPrototypeClarabel.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype (Clarabel) File:BandaiTECAnnie.jpg|Bandai TEC (Annie) File:BandaiTECClarabel.jpg|Bandai TEC (Clarabel) File:BandaiTECAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiAnnie.jpg|Nakayoshi (Annie) File:NakayoshiClarabel.jpg|Nakayoshi (Clarabel) File:DepartingNowAnnie.jpg|Departing Now (Annie) File:DepartingNowClarabel.jpg|Departing Now (Clarabel) File:IRThomasPrototype.jpg|IR Thomas Prototype File:IRThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|IR Thomas File:CapsuleCollectionClarabel.jpg|Capsule Collection File:DeAgostiniAnnie.jpg|De Agostini (Annie) File:DeAgostiniClarabel.jpg|De Agostini (Clarabel) File:DiablockAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Diablock File:ChoroQThomasSet.jpg|Choro-Q File:MicroRubberAnnie.jpg|Micro Rubber (Annie) File:MicroRubberClarabel.jpg|Micro Rubber (Clarabel) File:DanJamPullAlongStackingThomas.jpg|Pull-Along Stacking Thomas File:Connect&SoundsThomas.jpg|TOMY Connect and Sounds Thomas File:SweetAnnie.png|Super Surprise Egg Toy (Annie) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryAnnieandClarabel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:AnnieandClarabel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryAnnieandClarabelJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library book File:AnnieTradingCard.png|Trading Card (Annie) File:ClarabelTradingCard.png|Trading Card (Clarabel) File:AnnieandClarabelWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku Category:Images of Annie and Clarabel Category:Gallery Category:Rolling stock galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Coach galleries